Scotch and Vows
by Grissom1
Summary: Sara wakes up from a drinking binge with Grissom to find her entire life has changed.  romance, angst and humor. GSR as always
1. Chapter 1

Note: I said I wouldn't do another story but you know me and my dreams. I thought we could use this with the writer strike and not knowing what is going to happen with the character of Sara. I hope you enjoy.

**Scotch and Vows **

Sara continued to sit there and stare into her empty cup. The others had noticed the change in her behavior but they knew that to ask she would only reply, "I'm fine."

The others filed out as Grissom continued to sit and stare at her. He waited for her to make eye contact with him but there was none. She continued her fascination with the cup.

"Would you like another cup?" asked Grissom. When she didn't respond, he reached over and touched her on the sleeve. She jerked away from the contact and looked around to find herself alone with him. _Shit_

"Sara, is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine." He cursed under his breath. He hated those words.

"Did you have a problem with your assignment?" offered Grissom. She just sat and stared at him.

"Sara, how much sleep have you been getting?"

"I told you I'm fine." She got up and headed toward the door but stopped when she realized she had no idea where the hell she was supposed to go. He got up grabbed her by the arm and escorted her to his office and then shut the door.

"I want to know what's going on. Don't tell me you're fine when we both know that's bullshit."

She stood there and stared into space.

"Fine. We have all night. Have a seat." He wasn't joking. She saw the determination in his eyes and so she plopped down in the chair.

The clock ticked on the wall and the sounds from the hallway were deafening to the silence. He looked at her and saw that she wasn't there with him anymore. She had retreated into her mind again. They continued this way. He watched as she stared into space. Finally he took his keys from his desk and stood up.

He once again grabbed her by the arm and they left the building. Sara got into the vehicle without saying a word. He started the vehicle and drove to the nearest deserted street he could find and pulled over.

"Now, tell me what's going on?"

She looked at him and turned away. He had no right to ask her this. He may be her boss but he had no right to her private hell. It was hers and hers alone and she wasn't about to share it with him not when it was because of him.

"Grissom, where is the crime scene?"

"I didn't give you an assignment tonight. You're not going out into the field until I know what's going on with you."

Sara looked out the window and remained silent. He grabbed her hand this time and held it. "Sara, I'm worried. Everyone is worried. This is not like you. Let me help."

She turned to him and laughed. "You can't help me now."

"Let me try."

She sat there again in silence. He was ready to shake her when she quietly began to talk.

"Do you ever think about our time in San Francisco?"

It was his turn to be silent.

"I do. I see you walking out the door and never calling me again."

"I did call," Grissom whispered.

"Yes, you did. You called to ask me to come to Vegas. Here I am and here you are. Life sucks doesn't it?" She swiped at the tears as they began to fall.

"Sara, it was a long time ago. We…"

"Not for me. I thought it would get better when I came here but it hasn't. It's gotten worse."

"I don't recall…."

"You wouldn't. You didn't… _fall in love with me. _ What the hell are we doing out here Grissom. Take me back. You know what, I'll walk!" Sara started to get out of the vehicle but Grissom grabbed her arm and refused to let go.

"Sara, calm down. This is not the type of neighborhood to be caught walking in."

She continued to struggle and broke free. She opened the door and jumped out of the vehicle but he was already to the side of the Denali and again grabbed her by the arm.

"Sara!" She stopped struggling and crumbled to the ground. He sat on the ground holding her as she sobbed.

"Sara… Friendship is all that I can offer you." She tried to pull away but he held her tight.

"Let me take you home. We can finish talking there." He pulled her up and placed her back in the vehicle. He glanced at her every now and then but she kept her eyes on her lap and refused to look at him.

She opened the apartment and he followed her in. He had been by there a few times and knew the lay out of the place. She sat down on the couch and hugged her legs up to her chest.

"We need to talk this out. You need to let this go between us. Sara, I'm your supervisor. I can't have a relationship with one of my employees." He looked at her but she wasn't listening.

"I'm through talking with you Grissom. I'm through with this. I need something more and you're not willing to give it. I need… a drink." She got up and went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She took out two shot glasses and set them on the counter. She poured herself a glass and took a gulp. It stung as it went down. She didn't mind. She liked the feeling. It was something.

"I'd offer you a drink but I know you're on the job. Cheers," she took another drink. Grissom watched as she downed the remainder in the glass and filled it up again.

"I don't think that's going to solve anything."

"Maybe not, but at least it will dull the pain or at least exchange it for another pain. Maybe I'll get up enough nerve to tell you I quit. You've never seen me drunk so if I were you, I would be leaving right about now."

Grissom walked over to the counter. He took the extra glass and poured himself a drink. He looked at her and downed the glass. The two stood each taking a turn at the bottle.

Grissom glanced at the bottle, and then at Sara. He was trying to calculate how much alcohol it would take for her to pass out. He was wondering how much it would take before he threw up. He wasn't used to drinking like this. _Shit, she's good._

They decided to take the drinking to the couch. Sara sat on the couch and Grissom in a chair. The bottle ended up on the coffee table between them. This was definitely a show down.

"Are you ready to quit?" asked Grissom. _She's looking a little tipsy._

"Go for it bug man!" smiled Sara. _I think he's turning green._

They each downed another shot glass. _Shit! _ They thought in unison.

The bottle was only a fourth full now and Sara was leaning back on the couch. Grissom had taken up a different approach. He was sitting with his hands on his knees leaning forward.

"Sar, the bottle is almost full. Why don't we call it a thruce and you get to sheep."

"No chit skerlock! I'm just getting… whoa… stop moving the table."

Sara reached for the bottle and tried to pour but her hands were not steady enough so she decided to just drink from the bottle. She then handed it to Grissom who took a swig and set it back down. The last few remaining sober brain cells were telling Grissom he was fighting a losing battle. _Hell! I'm no drinker. Brass is the drinker. Let's call him. He'll know what to do._

"I'll be right over there," motioned Grissom as he stumbled over to the kitchen counter. He then fished his phone out of his pocket and called Brass.

"Brash! I need help."

"Grissom? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Sar's. She's drinking me under the table… no I haven't looked at her legs.. shit Brash why look at legs when you have breads to took at. You need to come… now! You can kick her ash."

Grissom hung up and grinned. "Brash is coming."

"Oooh, I'm scarred. Right here, right now, Grishum." She patted the side of the couch beside her. Grissom looked worried. Actually he looked downright frightened.

"If you shit here, we can have a thruce at least until Brash gits here."

Grissom thought it was a reasonable request so he went over and sat down beside her. He leaned over and smelled of her hair. "Always wanted to do that. Your hair has a nice odor."

Sara placed her hand on his thigh and smiled. "I always wanted that…." She blushed when Grissom misunderstood her meaning.

"I meant touching… wanna play doctor?"

Grissom did not reply.

"Geek," pouted Sara.

They sat and stared at the empty bottle. They were startled by the knock on the door. Sara slowly made her way across the room and threw the door open. Brass looked like a cat who had just eaten a canary.

"Well, I see you two have been busy," said Brass as he pointed to the bottle. Sara had made her way back to the couch and plopped down on it landing half way on Grissom's lap. He just smiled and placed his hand on her rump.

Brass continued to smile. _This is going to be fun. _"Well kiddos. How can I help?"

"Sar, is kicking my ash. You've got to turn the chairs on her."

Brass looked at Grissom. "I think you mean 'turn the table on her'"

Grissom and Sara looked at one another. "Didn't I say that Sar?"

"Yep." She leaned over to Grissom. "I think Brash has been drinking." They began to snicker.

"Have a shit, Brass and stay awhile," said Sara. "I have another bottle in the kitshen."

"You guys finished this entire bottle here sitting on the coffee table?"

Sara turned to Grissom. "Why do they call it coffee table?"

"It's obviously a scotch table," replied Grissom as they both began to smirk. Brass rolled his eyes. Drunk geeks were not a pretty sight.

"Why do you need my services?"

"Sar, started this."

"You wouldn't leabe."

"You were being chitty."

Sara started to tear up. Grissom began to pout. "Don't cry hon. I know am a ash. You deserve butter."

"I do!" She punched him in the arm.

"Well, why don't the two of you make up?" asked Brass as he leaned back in the chair. _This is going to be better than the smut movie I rented._

Grissom leaned over and planted a huge kiss on her lips. Sara reciprocated by grabbing Grissom as they tumbled onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table. Brass watched as they two groped one another. Brass had a dilemma on his hands. _I could leave right now and let nature take its course. Of course they will be at each other's throat when they sober up or…._

He reached over and pulled them apart. "I don't think you guys need to be doing that until we get back."

They looked at Brass, "Where are we going?"

"Some place to make this a memorable night for all of us."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Sara rolled over and landed on something hard. She moaned. She tried to sit up but her head was pounding. She tried to remember and cringed when she recalled the bottle of scotch. She looked over to the other side of the bed. Grissom lay tangled in the sheets. _Grissom! Shit! Ohh my head!_

Sara looked at her body and panicked when she realized she was naked. She then looked around the room and saw the discarded clothing. She then grinned when she noticed a pair of boxers laying on the lamp shade. Gently she picked up the covers to see a naked Grissom. _Best damn hangover I've ever had! _She snuggled back down in the bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready for the aftermath.

Grissom felt the warmth of something snuggled up to his back. It felt delicious. He rolled over and took the warmth into his arms. He smelled the fragrance of the pillow and wondered if he had changed the fabric softener. His eyes opened to find Sara instead of a pillow_. Sara!_ _Shit! Ohh my head!_

He then vaguely recalled the night's events and cringed. He remembered pulling clothes off and getting into bed but the rest was a blank. _No! That's not quite true. I remember… Oh my head hurts._

He knew the aftermath would be ugly and he dreaded it. He laid there staring at her sleeping form. He had always dreamed of this moment. He felt her warm body up next to his and smiled when he realized there was no clothing between them. He kissed her gently on the lips and when she returned the kiss, he assaulted her neck and breasts. His senses were reeling as he felt her positioning herself underneath him. She was inviting him and he wasn't about to turn her down.

Grissom awoke again and found himself alone in the bed. He heard the shower running and decided it would be best to find his clothing. He had just gotten dressed when he heard the shower turn off. Sara opened the door and looked at him. _Hang over_

"You might feel better after you shower. I won't promise the sledge hammer will go away just yet."

Grissom disappeared into the bathroom as Sara headed to the kitchen to make coffee. Grissom joined her shortly and they sat quietly drinking the coffee.

"Grissom. This is my fault. I should have insisted on you leaving last night. I had no idea you couldn't hold your liquor."

"And I suppose you think you did any better?"

"No but I was at home and would have just passed out eventually instead of this," she motioned to the bedroom.

Grissom's jaw twitched. _Great she regrets it._

"Look, let's just put this behind us" said Grissom

"You're probably right," said Sara as she turned away. _Great he regrets it._

There was a knock on the door.

"It's probably Brass. He was here last night. Wasn't he?" asked Sara. Grissom remembered making the call and nodded. "Yes, he was."

Sara opened the door to find a delivery guy standing with a bouquet of flowers. "Delivery for Sara Grissom."

Sara's head shot to Grissom as they said in unison, "Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"This must be some joke," said Grissom.

Sara took the flowers and slammed the door. She set the flowers over on the counter and stared at Grissom. Grissom was busy calling Brass.

"Jim…"

"Congratulations! I sent Sara a bouquet of flowers since I didn't think you would remember to do something so romantic."

"She got them. They were addressed as 'Sara Grissom'"

"Well, that is her new name, Gil." Grissom closed his eyes. Sara saw his reaction and she turned away. _It's true! We're married but wait…_

"Grissom, we can't be married. There's no marriage certificate."

Grissom turned and looked at Sara. He then saw a piece of paper sitting underneath the empty scotch bottle. He pointed at it. Sara walked over and looked at the document. _It's official! _

Grissom hung up the phone and stared at the document as well.

"Sara, we can get an annulment since we didn't…." He didn't finish because he knew that it was a lie. They had indeed. More than once. They both looked at one another. _Shit! _

"Okay, we can get a divorce. I'll contact my attorney this morning and he'll handle it."

Sara slumped down on the couch. _In one night I've gotten everything I have ever wanted. Grissom and marriage. Why do I feel like shit?_

She leaned back and closed her eyes. She was angry that he was quickly trying to erase the events of that night. _And that surprises you Sara? He's always been like this. He's not going to change._

"Sara…" Grissom stopped as he saw her swipe at her eyes.

"I think you better leave."

He started for the door and then stopped. "If you need to take off tonight, it's okay." He glanced at her but she had her head buried in the crook of her arm. _I didn't mean to hurt you Sara. _

He opened the door and left. He stood outside the door and heard the scotch bottle crash against the wall. It broke just as Sara's heart broke.

Grissom walked through the halls of the lab. He tried to pretend that tonight was like any other night but he couldn't. It was different. He was a married man. He was married to Sara. He let the words float in his mind. He smiled as he remembered the feel of her body next to him. _In one night I've gotten everything I've ever wanted, Sara and marriage. Why do I feel like shit?_

He had picked up the phone several times to call his attorney but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew he needed to get it over with but something was bothering him.

_I don't want to do it! I don't want a divorce. I want… Sara._

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and close. _Sara?_

Grissom opened his eyes to stare into the face of Brass.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brass.

"I work here."

"You should be on your honeymoon."

"Why didn't you stop us?"

"There were two of you and one of me. I was helpless," grinned Brass. _And pigs fly_

"Sara's upset."

"Marital problems already?"

"Jim. This isn't funny."

"No, it's not. Finally you two stopped playing that damn cat and mouse game and took the plunge. Now, get off your ass and save your marriage. This is your chance, Grissom. Don't blow it." He walked out leaving Grissom to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Sara sat in the conference room with the others waiting for the assignments to be handed out. She refused to make eye contact with Grissom. He did the same.

When he finished, he turned to Catherine.

"Catherine I need for you to accompany me to Ecklie's office. I'm going to request that Sara be transferred to your supervision." Catherine looked at Sara and then Grissom.

Sara's mouth fell open but then quickly closed. Nothing more was said. Sara made a hasty retreat as the guys followed. She managed to make it to the locker room when Nick grabbed her by the hand.

"Hey! Sara. Is there something wrong between you and Grissom?"

"No. there's nothing between us."

"Then why?" He saw the tears in her eyes and he stopped. He hugged her and then motioned for the others to stay away. Sara sat down on the bench.

"If you need anything, you know I'm here. Got it?" asked Nick.

Sara nodded and turned away. Nick knew her body language and it was telling him to leave her alone. He reluctantly did. She swiped at the tears in her eyes, grabbed her jacket and headed out of the office. Greg was waiting for her outside.

"You or me?" asked Greg. Sara always drove. It was only on rare occasions that Greg got to drive. It was one of those nights. Sara tossed him the keys as she got into the vehicle.

They worked in silence through out the night. Greg had worked with Sara long enough o know that she only opened up when she was ready. He glanced in her direction every now and then but made a point to not make eye contact with her. He knew she hated that when she had been crying. Greg and Sara were finishing up on the scene when she felt someone standing over her. It was Grissom.

"I need to talk with you," whispered Grissom.

"Your attorney can talk with mine." She then remembered she didn't have one.

"Greg, are you about finished here?"

"Yeah, we can leave as soon as Sara finishes…"

"Great. You can head on back. I'll give Sara a lift back." Greg looked at Grissom and then Sara. He started to walk away but stopped. "Sara?"

"It's fine Greg." He shot Grissom an angry look. _Don't hurt my Sara._ Grissom knew that look. He had given it to him plenty of times in the past when he and Sara had disagreed.

Grissom offered to help but she refused his offer. He returned to the vehicle and waited for Sara to finish. She collected her kit with the remaining evidence and just stood there as if hoping there another option. When none materialized, she reluctantly got into the car.

"I didn't call my attorney. If you want to contact yours then do it. I can't stop you."

Sara looked puzzled. She didn't know what to say. "Griss…" She stopped. _How do I tell you I don't want a divorce? How do I tell you I want you? Of course you've always known that._

He waited for her to say something but when she stopped and turned away, he started the vehicle. They had been driving for a few minutes when he spoke.

"I don't believe in divorce. I don't know how we're going to work this out but I'm not going to divorce you. I know you can fight me on this but I hope that you won't. I talked with Ecklie and he has agreed to let Catherine supervise you since we're married. He has agreed to let us work together as long as our marr… marriage doesn't affect our jobs. He did offer to give us some time off for a … honeymoon. I told him I would speak with you." Grissom pulled over to the side of the road. He turned and looked at her.

"I need to know what you want, Sara." Sara sat there dumbfounded. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to jump him right there in the vehicle but then his words echoed in her head. _"I don't believe in divorce." _It hurt. _You don't love me…._

Sara's head was pounding. Alarms were going off inside her heart telling her to be cautious. She softly whispered, "I won't fight you for a divorce. I… don't need a…. honey…" The words stuck in her throat and she turned away so that he wouldn't see the tears. She folded her hands in her lap and played with the string on her jacket. It was then that he noticed her hand. There was no ring. _Shit!_

They returned to the lab as if nothing had transpired. Sara left as soon as the shift ended. She watched Grissom drive away as she headed in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Ouch!" she wailed as she pulled the piece of glass out of the bottom of her foot. She sat there in the carpet and watched as the blood oozed. She grabbed a towel off the counter and held it to her foot. She would have to wait until the bleeding slowed before getting up for a band aid. As she sat in the floor, the doorbell rang.

She hobbled over to the door and opened it to find a delivery guy. "Package for Sara Gris…"

"That's Sidle to you!" She signed for the small package and slammed the door. She was beginning to hate delivery guys. She glanced at the package. There was no note attached. She slumped back into the floor and opened the package. She stared at the gold band. _Grissom_

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. She finally looked at her foot and saw the bleeding had stopped. Her phone began to ring so she opened it before checking the caller ID. She cringed when she heard his voice.

"Sara, did you get the delivery?"

"Yes."

"I noticed we didn't get any rings so I picked them up after work. I thought we needed rings if we were going to stay mar…" He stopped when he heard no noise coming from the other end.

"Sara?"

"Ouch!" Sara groaned as she pulled another piece of glass out of her foot.

"Are you alright?"

"I stepped on a piece of glass… I need a band aid."

"Can I help?"

"I don't think that's necessary. I'm just going to get up from the floor and…" There was a knock at the door. Sara groaned. _It had better not be a delivery guy._

She opened the door to find Grissom standing there. Grissom helped her over to the couch and then headed to the bathroom to retrieve a bandaid.

"This is pretty deep," said Grissom as he examined the puncture.

"I should have cleaned up the mess before work," whispered Sara as she grimaced.

Grissom glanced over to see the broken bottle still on the floor. He noticed that Sara was still clutching the small black box.

"Does it fit?" She looked at the box and then Grissom. _She's not even tried it on yet. _ He opened the box and placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. She noticed that Grissom was wearing a matching one. It made her …sad.

"If you don't like them, we can exchange them."

"It's not that," she stood up and grimaced at the pain in her foot but she needed some space between them.

"I thought we needed to get them as soon as possible. You know how the grapevine works and all eyes will be on us tomorrow."

Sara moaned. She was just trying to get used to this and now the entire office would know.

"Ecklie will need you to come by his office tomorrow, to fill out the paperwork."

"What paperwork?"

"Since we're married, it will change our insurance, benefit package, your … last name"

Sara froze. She hadn't thought of that. _Hell! She hadn't thought of a lot of things. _

"You know you're going to have to change your ID badge, your driver's license and your social security number. Sara, are you alright?"

"I need a drink." She headed for the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. _Nothing_

She opened the refrigerator and found only bottled water and orange juice. _If only I had some Vodka._

"Have you eaten?" Sara ignored the comment. She was still pouting over the lack of alcohol.

She looked at the mess on the floor and began cleaning it up while Grissom ordered some Chinese food to be delivered. When she was done, he motioned for Sara to sit down on the couch.

"I think we need to talk about our mar.."

"Grissom, how can we talk about our marriage when you can't even say it!" She started to get up but he blocked her path.

"Like I said, we need to talk about our **marriag**e. We need to decide what we do about this," Grissom pointed at the apartment. _I'm not giving up my apartment!_

"Wait! This is some sick nightmare. I'm going to wake up and it's all going to go away." She leaned back on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. _Scotch table to geeks who don't know when to stop!_

Grissom waited for her to open her eyes but when she didn't he gently touched her band aid.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Sorry honey but it's not a dream." _Did he just call me honey?_

"People are going to find it strange if we're living in different houses. Don't you think?"

"Griss…"

"You can't call me that anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's your name too."

Sara closed her eyes. This was getting to be too much. The door bell rang. She opened her eyes. It was going to be another delivery guy.

"I'm not getting that." She crossed her arms on her chest and glared at Grissom.

Grissom grinned and answered the door. He took the Chinese to the kitchen and began setting out the contents on the table. The aroma was wonderful. Sara's stomach growled. _I can eat and be mad too. _ She walked over to the table and sat down. It was their first meal together as husband and wife. Grissom waited until they had finished before resuming their conversation.

"So, you want to try to live at my place or…"

"Griss…just because we're married doesn't mean we have to live together especially if we don't …" She couldn't finish. _If you don't love me._

Their phones began to ring. Grissom looked at the caller ID. It was Warrick. Sara looked at hers. It was Nick. They turned off their phones and looked at each other.

"The grapevine," whispered Sara.

"Actually I sent out a memo right before I left today." _ Memo? Geek!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Sara blinked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She reached down and touched her cut foot again. "Ouch!" She looked over at Grissom, "It's still not a dream."

Grissom looked at her perplexed. "You are okay aren't you?"

"Okay? No! I'm not okay. Ever since I opened that bottle of Scotch I haven't been okay. First we get drunk, then we get married and then we wake up in bed together and then we… _I'm not complaining about that part. _Now I have to change supervisors, ID badges, …" She stopped. She was on the verge of crying. _All these changes and he doesn't even love me._

There was a knock on the door. Sara got up and peeked through the door. The knocking continued.

"Sara, aren't you going to answer the door?"

"Nope, it's a delivery guy." Grissom got up and opened the door.

"Delivery for Mr. and Mrs. Grissom"

Grissom took the package and tipped the delivery guy. He brought the package over and saw that it was addressed from the gang. "It's from everyone at work. You want to open it?"

Sara declined as she walked over and returned to the couch. Grissom opened the box and took out its content. He set the bottle of champagne down on the table. Sara's eyes lit up.

"Now, that's more like it!" She jumped up and headed for the bottle. Grissom stopped her. "I think it would be better chilled." He set the bottle in the fridge and turned to face Sara._ I can't imagine the trouble we would get into if we drank a bottle of champagne_

"Do you want to pack some things?"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Sara, it makes more sense for you to move in with me. I have more space and it's a house rather than an apartment." _What's wrong with my apartment? Besides it's a one bedroom with small kitchen and no dining and the bathroom… Well, two people can't fit in the bathtub…Shit!_

"Okay, I'll defer all the questions to you," smiled Grissom.

"What questions?"

"The questions about our separate living arrangement." _Shit! I can just see Sophia's gloating face. Ugh! _

Sara walked into the bedroom and pulled out a suitcase. She began tossing things into it. She swiped at her eyes a few times and then headed to the bathroom. Grissom chuckled quietly at her packing skills. He decided that she had been through enough in the last couple of hours.

"Sara..." She didn't reply. She was too busy tossing things into another suitcase to notice that he was standing behind her. She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You're tired. We can do this later. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" _First he wants me to pack and now he wants me to sleep. I just want to... jump him_

She turned around and they were face to face. He saw the tiredness in her eyes and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. The kiss was soft and gentle but the urgency began as he felt her hands enclose around his waist. His kisses trailed down her neck and she moaned. It was his undoing. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Their clothes landed in heaps around the bed. He felt her urgency as much as his. It was the one time that they each seemed to enjoy their new roles.

Sara rolled over to her side of the bed and closed her eyes. She had everything she ever wanted except love. Grissom felt her pull away and he lay there next to her. It baffled him as to why she would give herself so freely to him but yet seemed to regret that they were now married. _Perhaps she doesn't love me. Perhaps it was just an infatuation and now that we've spent the night together, she regrets the choice she made. _

He pulled the covers up over them and closed his eyes. During the night, he awoke to find Sara cuddled up next to him. He placed his arms protectively around her and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. _I'll just need to make these changes as painless as possible for her. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"He did what?" yelled Sara. She slammed her phone down and headed toward Grissom's office. He was startled when she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Yes dear?"

Sara gawked at Grissom. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't speak. She closed her mouth and just stared at him. _Did he just call me dear?_

"My neighbor just called to tell me there's a moving truck out front and there are men in my apartment."

"Good, they're on time. I meant to tell you this morning that I arranged for your things to be brought over to our townhouse. I know a lot of it will have to be placed in storage..." _Did he just say our tounhouse?_

"You have strangers going through my personal belongings?" _I can just see them now chuckling over my panty collection, pawing over my tampons and yes then there's that darn dildo…why did I keep it? It's was just a gag gift from a friend. Ugh!_

She glared at him and left without saying another word. Catherine watched from across the hall. She waited until Sara was out of sight before entering Grissom's office.

"Okay, spill it," demanded Catherine.

"Spill what?"

"The sudden marriage, the weird behavior between the two of you. Come on Grissom," pleaded Catherine.

"Catherine. There is nothing to tell. There are a lot of changes going on right now and we're trying to adjust."

"Did you enjoy the champagne?"

"We didn't think it would be a good idea to drink it just yet. We're going to save it for a special occasion."_ Like when Sara finds the pig specimens at home. I wonder if I should move some of those things???_

"Uh huh," Catherine never said another word but left. She made a bee line for her vehicle where the guys were waiting on her. She got in and looked at the others.

"He's not talking," whined Catherine.

"Well, neither is Sara," said Greg.

"I think they had to get married," said Catherine.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"I mean they didn't drink the champagne last night. Sara has been very weepy lately. I think she's pregnant."

Warrick whistled. Nick and Greg's jaws dropped open.

"Yep. Sara is in the family way. They had to get married."

"It would explain why the sudden rush to the altar," said Nick.

"It would explain why she married HIM," whined Greg.

"We need to watch over Sara in the field," said Warrick.

"We'll keep it to ourselves. It will be our secret," said Catherine.

Grissom went in search of Sara and found her in the break room. He walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You should have told me before sending someone to my apartment."

"You were still sleeping when I go up. I didn't want to disturb you."

"How did they get in?"

"I had a key made."

"You…" She closed her eyes and tried to hide the anger that was boiling.

"Catherine agreed to let you off for a couple of days so you can unpack your things. I thought I would take some time off also so we could do this together." He wanted to hold her hand but wasn't comfortable with the public display so soon. Besides he wasn't sure if she would let him.

She stared at her coffee cup and knew that he was trying. She felt guilty for losing her temper. "I'm sorry Griss. I know you meant well. It's just the whispering and the looks. I wasn't prepared for this."

"Sara…" Grissom was interrupted when Brass came to the doorway.

"Sorry to break this hallmark moment but I've got a live one for you or should I say a dead one?"

The night turned into a double homicide. Nick and Sara took the perimeter while Grissom and Catherine took the interior. Warrick and Greg were left in charge of collecting the evidence that had been tagged. They were already into the next shift by the time they wrapped up the cases.

Sara was relieved when they were able to clock out. She jumped in her car and drove away. She opened the door of the apartment and stood there motionless. _Shit! I forgot!_

The apartment was empty. She slowly made her way back to her car and slid back in. Her phone ran and she looked at the caller ID. It was Grissom.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Old habits."

"I'll have breakfast done by the time you get here." The idea of breakfast was enticing. She had skipped dinner last night and was starving.

Sara sat and looked at the townhouse. She had been there before but she never dreamed she would be living there. It was a nice house situated in a nice neighborhood. _Much better than my apartment._

She got out and stood in front of the door. She knocked and waited. She could hear someone coming. He opened the door and grinned. "Guess we need to get you a key."

Grissom returned to finishing the omelets while Sara surveyed the layout of the house.

_Hate the curtains. Love the butterfly collection. Hate that chair. _

"Would you get us some juice from the fridge?"

Sara walked over and opened the fridge. Grissom hung his head when he saw the look on her face. She stared at the experiments in the fridge.

"I'll get that cleaned out today." _You better or I will… What's over there?_

Sara walked over to a shelf outside of the kitchen area. She gawked at the jars of pigs in various stages of development. She glared at Grissom. "I was planning on keeping that," said Grissom. _Wanna bet?_

They sat and ate breakfast together. Sara stared at the boxes lined up against the wall. _My belongings. My things. Oh Shit! Where is my birth control?_

She got up and began reading the labels on the boxes. Grissom cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink.

"Sara, we have plenty of time to go through the boxes."

"No, we don't"

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes, there is and I have to find it."

"Well, tell me what it is and I'll help"

"It's my…stuff from the bathroom medicine cabinet."

"No problem. I'm sure I have anything you might need already in mine."

"Do you have birth control pills?" Sara blurted it out. She was getting edgy. The thought of someone else packing her personal belongings was bothering her again.

Grissom's face turned red and he began feverishly searching through the boxes. He finally located the box labeled "bathroom" and smiled. "Here it is." He began to open it when she snatched it away from him. "There are personal things in there!" Grissom had no idea what she was talking about but then again he didn't want to know. _Women are strange _

Sara spent the morning taking down pictures, curtains and rearranging the furniture. Grissom only complained a few times but he felt it was best to leave her alone while she integrating her belongings into his home…. their home.

By the end of the day, most of the boxes had been emptied and filled again with Grissom's things. He was sad to see his favorite chair go. Sara was delighted. She thought it was ugly. His lower lip curled when he watched as she removed the pig shelf and placed them on the front step of the house. He knew that she had no intentions of letting them remain in the house. He would have to take them to work. She then headed to the bathroom.

Sara carried the last five boxes to the bathroom and began unpacking. She pulled things out from under the sink. There were strange things that she didn't want to know what he used them for but knew they were not going to stay in her bathroom….their bathroom.

He sat on the bed and watched as she filled the bathroom with all kinds of perfumed soaps, candles, scrub brushes, bath beads, shampoos, conditioners. _How can one person have so many bottles of shampoo and conditioner? Lotion? She has a different lotion for every day of the week. Wait, what is…_

Sara saw him watching her so she closed the bathroom door and finished unpacking the remainder of her things. She placed her stash of tampons and napkins in the back of the cabinet. She wasn't sure what to do with the… female personal item that had been given to her as a gag gift in college. She didn't know why she had hung on to it but she had no intentions of letting Grissom see it.

When she finished, she handed the filled boxes to Grissom. He stood and looked at her but eventually carried them to the doorstep. She then surveyed the bedroom and decided his sheets were much nicer than hers so she left the bed alone.

She took down a painting and replaced it with one of her own. Grissom started to object but then saw the defiance in her eyes and decided her wrath was not worth the picture so again he carried it to the collection of boxes and other items sitting near the front door.

It was late into the evening when they had finished. The moving guys returned and loaded up the items to be taken to the storage building Grissom had rented. Grissom and Sara sat on the steps drinking some coffee and watched as the guys carried the things away. As they were loading, one of the guys chuckled at Grissom.

"New marriage?"

"Yes"

"Want some advice?"

"Uh…"

"Have your wife get rid of the dildo. My wife had one when we first got married and all she would do is compare me to that thing. I hated it."

Sara spewed out her drink. Grissom choked. _So much for privacy!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"What did you expect?" asked Brass as he chuckled at Grissom. Grissom sat across from Brass at the diner and sulked.

"Women are weird."

"I won't argue with you there Gil, but women do not like men tampering with their stash."

"What's wrong with moving things around a little? All I did was put her "Stash" in another cabinet."

"But see you touched it. My wife clobbered me when I did that. You can't touch that stuff until… well until they tell you its okay."

"It's just tampons and those other things. What do you call them?"

"They're called feminine napkins. Don't ever agree to go to the store and buy any or you'll be doing that every month." Grissom sipped on the tea and looked completely lost.

"Buddy, it takes time. Look at it this way, when she leaves the bathroom door open for the first time then you know you've become a married couple"

"bathroom door… I lock it!"

"Yeah, well, just remember this. What is yours is hers but what's hers you better damn well leave it alone. Comprende?" Grissom continued with the deer in the headlight look.

"Okay, besides the women stuff, how is it going? I mean in the bedroom?" Grissom thought he saw Brass begin to salivate.

"None of your business!"

"Good boy! You rat on your wife to anyone outside the bedroom and she is going to find out. She will track you down and make you suffer."

"Well, I have no problem with that rule."

"Just remember that rule doesn't apply to women."

"You mean Sara could be talking about us doing…"

"Yep and they've been known to "share and compare." Grissom was mortified.

I think I need a beer."

Brass chuckled. "You have no idea what's in store for you in the next couple of months."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's the sharing of feelings, the constant attack at the door for sex, the disappointment when you get no sex because you didn't share your feelings and then the withholding of sex because she didn't like the feelings you shared… are you getting all of this?"

"And remember if she turns to you right after you've had sex and asks you 'what are you thinking', it had been be something really thought provoking because she will come unglued."

Grissom waved the waiter down and asked for a beer. Brass chuckled. _Yep, the man is scared shitless._

Grissom entered the townhouse and looked around for Sara. He found her curled up on the couch asleep. He walked over and gently took the book from her hand. He sat down in the chair and looked at her. It had been a difficult two days. They had argued over closet space, toothpaste and yes even dental floss.

He had become annoyed with her long bubble baths. It seemed she always had a knack for getting in there right when he needed to go. He berated himself for not having another bathroom. He decided it would go on his list of projects. _A manly bathroom._

He started to get up when he noticed she was looking at him. "Sorry I woke you. I had a drink with Brass this afternoon."

"You don't have to tell me where you've been."

"As I understand it, that's part of being married. Jim is giving me pointers." _Didn't his marriage end in divorce?_

Sara decided not to voice that concern. She stretched and sat up. She had spent the day rearranging the closets and doing laundry. He looked to see the clean clothes sitting in the basket. He reached down and picked up a pair of his boxers.

"Am I allowed to do our laundry or is there some rule that I'm not allowed to touch your lingerie?" Sara smirked. She had gone a little berserk when he moved her stash in the bathroom. It was just a little unsettling.

"Be my guest as long as you don't ruin them."

He hated that they would have to return to work that night. Despite the bickering, he had enjoyed spending time with her. She stood up just as he did and they stood face to face. He wasn't sure who made the first move, but suddenly the clothes found their way to the floor while they found their way to the bed. _Sex was good and I didn't even have to share my feelings. _Note from author: get the feeling that Grissom is about to get it?

He rolled over and gently kissed her on the cheek. She placed her head in the nook of his shoulder and rested her hands on his chest. She loved his chest. She combed her fingers through the tiny hairs and she felt his arousal. She smiled.

He lowered her head and kissed her neck dipping down to her breasts and then below. He was driving her over the edge and he knew it. He grinned as he watched her try to hold on to her composure but she was fighting a losing battle. She moaned underneath him and he completed the task.

They lay there enjoying the stillness of the house. _At least we don't have any problems_ _in this area._ Grissom smiled.

"What are you thinking?" asked Sara _that I'm a dead man if I don't answer this correctly. _Grissom's heart skipped a beat. He thought carefully before replying.

"I've enjoyed this time with you."

_Is he talking about the sex or the last two days?_

"Do you have any regrets? asked Sara.

"Yes" Grissom was about to explain his answer when he felt a pillow to the blow to the head and then the sudden slamming of a bathroom door. _Just when I need to go._

Note: Please don't forget to review each chapter. I love to hear from readers. Take care!

Penny


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

The Grissom's arrived to work in separate cars. They entered the building separately and they sat separately at the table. Catherine and the others noticed the coolness between them.

"It's a bit chilly in here, don't you think Grissom?" asked Catherine.

"I think its fine," said Greg.

"You would," remarked Nick.

"Sara, what about you?" asked Catherine.

Sara had not been listening to any of the conversation. She was brooding over her cup of coffee.

"Sara?" asked Catherine.

"I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere." Grissom glanced at Sara. _Probably thinking of ways to murder me in my sleep._

He smiled at her when their eyes met. His was warm. Hers were cold. _Yep there's definitely a chill in the air._

Grissom gave out the assignments and headed for his office. He groaned when he tried to open the door. The room was full of boxes. The moving guys had just stacked the boxes anywhere in the room. He pushed the door slightly so he could push his way through. He threw the paperwork on the desk and began cleaning up. He knew it would take him most of the shift to unpack. He had completed four of the ten boxes when he saw Brass standing at the door.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Sara wouldn't let me keep these at home."

"Is that why she told me she wants to castrate me for letting the two of you get married?"

"Did she say that?"

"Yep and I believe her. She has a mean streak when she's mad." Grissom had bent down to pull out the remaining contents of a box. He turned away when he replied.

"Try living with her…" Grissom turned to find Sara standing at the door. His shoulders slumped as he watched her stalk back down the hall. _Shit!_

"That's going to cost you."

"I don't think I'm cut out for this marriage thing. Sara wouldn't have married me if she was sober that night."

"That's not true," said Brass.

Grissom sat down in his chair and stared at Brass. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Sara had sobered up. She was reluctant to go through with the marriage because she felt you were still tipsy but you begged her. Sara knew exactly what she was doing." _And cows fly._

Grissom smiled. _This changes everything. She really wanted me._

"If I were you, I would be crawling back to her on my knees."

Brass got up and left the room. He headed straight for Sara. He found her cleaning out her desk.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing?"

"You heard him. If I'm so difficult to live with then I can just leave. I'm going back to San Francisco." Sara continued to throw her things into a box.

"That would be a big mistake. Do you know how hard it was for him to get you drunk so you would marry him?" _I'm so good at this_

Sara stopped and sat down in her chair. "You mean…"

"He wasn't drunk. He almost backed out of it at the last moment because he felt he was taking advantage of you but I told him that you loved him."

"Why now?"

"Why not? Sara, you know Grissom. One minute he's flirting with you and then the next minute all you see is his backside. He just never got up the nerve until that night. That's why he called me."

Sara looked at Brass and then smiled. _This changes everything. He really wanted me._

Grissom walked into the room and stopped when he saw the box on Sara's desk.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

"I'm … just cleaning." He looked at Brass who smiled and made a hasty retreat.

"I wanted to apologize for…" Grissom fidgeted. He wasn't very good at this stuff. Sara jumped up from her desk and grabbed him. She held him tight as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Grissom. I know I can be difficult at times."

"Only when the bathroom is at stake. We need two." She smiled as he kissed the palm of her hand.

"I think it would be nice if we invited the others over for breakfast after shift," said Sara

"I'll send a memo." Sara rolled her eyes. _Geek_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Nick and Warrick stood on the front porch and knocked as Greg and Catherine finished parking.

"You think they invited us over to tell us about Sara's pregnancy?" asked Warrick.

"That's what I'm guessing," said Nick.

Catherine and Greg looked at one another. "Twenty bucks says Grissom hands us a memo announcing the pregnancy," chuckled Catherine. The others laughed.

"I still can't believe she married him," whined Greg.

Sara opened the door and smiled. _No delivery guy_

They were just about to eat when Brass arrived. "Sorry I'm late but I was finishing up a case."

They spent the next hour eating breakfast. Each waiting for the big announcement but neither Sara nor Grissom seemed to be in any hurry to give it.

"Okay, guys, you've had us on pins and needles ever since we got here so why don't you go ahead and tell us," said Catherine. Grissom and Sara looked at one another.

"Catherine, I'm not sure what it is that we're supposed to tell you," said Grissom

"Oh come on Gil. You invited us over here to tell us that Sara is pregnant."

"I am not!" said Sara.

Nick and Warrick glanced at one another. Greg seemed relieved about the revelation.

"You're not?" asked Catherine to Sara.

"What gave you the idea that Sara was pregnant?" asked Grissom.

"The sudden marriage," said Greg.

"Oh, we…" Grissom wasn't sure if he should tell them the truth.

"Grissom came over the night I left work early. I had too much to drink and well let's just say Grissom took us to the justice of the peace and we were married," said Sara.

"Wait! Grissom got you drunk so you would marry him?" asked Greg.

"I did not!" said Grissom. _You did too!_

"I had too much to drink but Sara was sober."

"I was not!"

They glared at one another. By this time the gang was slowly making their way to the door. Brass on the other hand was just sitting there in the chair. _Lord, don't let this be our last meal_

Grissom and Sara immediately looked at Brass.

"You told me…" said Grissom but Sara interrupted him, "No, he told me…."

"WAIT!" yelled Brass. "Everybody sit down!" By this time, the gang had decided that breakfast and a show would be rather fun so they quietly took their seats again. No one wanted to miss this event.

"Grissom, do you love Sara?"

Sara's eyes darted to Grissom. He looked at her as the others sat on the edge of their seats. "Yes, I do."

"Sara, do you love Grissom?"

"Yes, I do," whispered Sara.

Brass got up and headed to the door. He turned to see the two staring at one another.

"Oh for Pete's sake, you both had sobered up by the time we got to the chapel or they wouldn't have let you get married. It was only after we left there that the two of you decided to share a bottle of wine and got plastered again. I dropped you both off here and left just as the two of you were jumping each other's bones."

He opened the door but turned to face them, "And you call yourselves investigators."

Grissom grabbed Sara and the two fell to the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

Nick and Warrick chuckled as the pair began tearing off each other's clothes. Catherine grabbed them and pushed them out the door. She then returned and grabbed Greg who was still sitting in the chair gawking at the two.

As she closed the door, she yelled at the two, "Happy honeymoon. We'll see you in two weeks."

And they lived happily ever after.

Note from author:

Now, I know I took a lot of lead way with the characters but I felt we needed some humor to get us through this weekend as we wait for Jorja's final episode. I will continue to keep happy thoughts that Sara and Grissom will continue to be a couple, if not on TV then in fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it! Take Care! Penny


End file.
